


He’s dead, and therefore, missing.

by w_x_2



Series: snape_ldws [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius hasn't stepped foot in his portrait at the Malfoy Manor since he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s dead, and therefore, missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: This was my first entry for Round 2 of snape_ldws.

_Home sweet home_ , Severus mused as he entered his quarters, smelling the aroma of hellebore which would always linger in his rooms.  
  
“While in the infirmary, I was visited by your son,” Severus informed the room at large as he hung up his robe. “After voicing his concern for me, he told me that your portrait at the Manor was empty—proving the fact that you were dead, but bringing up the question of your whereabouts.”  
  
“He’s worried? I’m dead!”  
  
Severus approached his fireplace, looking at the frame above the mantle for the first time since Lucius Malfoy had died. It had its normal changes for a portrait which was now alive, but despite that, save for one exception, it was identical to when it had been inert. The leaves of the tree which covered the left edge of the portrait were still in the same place, along with the grass under Lucius’ boots. As well as the stone path leading up to the castle in the far back and the fortress itself.  
  
Even Lucius’ figure, despite now being mobile, had the same length hair, the same tone to his skin and was wearing the same robes.  
  
The only thing missing was  _him_. Back when Lucius had offered Severus the painting,  _his_  figure had stood alongside Lucius’ own. But now that one of its occupants was residing and alive in the portrait, it could no longer hold a paralysed figure—which was why  _he_  was missing.  
  
Looking up, he glared at the blond man in the portrait. “What you are is throwing a hissy fit! You haven’t stepped foot in the Manor’s portrait since your death! That’s a month, in case you've lost your sense of time.” Severus took a small breath before continuing, “Draco and Narcissa are worried that you might not have been able to pass on, that you are stuck in-between!”  
  
“All they want is to make sure that no Malfoy is lost, that I can be presented to future generations.”  
  
“I had to assure your son that you were fine while I, myself, had no idea where you were!”  
  
“When did it click in?” Lucius asked with a smirk.  
  
“After Draco left.”  
  
Lucius nodded. “Not too bad a reaction time, considering you were ill.”  
  
“You told me that this painting was a gift, a portrait of us. You never said it was magical! I don’t want you here at all times!”  
  
“I never said it  _wasn’t_  magical.”  
  
“Stop!” Severus sat down, taking a long breath. “Go home,” the Potions Master said softly. “They just want to know you are alright.”  
  
“I don’t want to go home. Narcissa has her bimbo in our chambers and my son is dating Harry bloody Potter!”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Lucius looked at him with a frown.  
  
“Fine. But only if you move me to the bedroom.” Severus arched an eyebrow. Lucius turned around, ready to walk to his other portrait, and in a very small voice said: “I miss watching you sleep.”


End file.
